The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for exchanging information in a communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to a communication system, which connects to a private or public data communication network and to a public or private telecommunication network.
The present evolution of data communication is such that more and more users have access to the Internet worldwide. The Internet has become both a source of knowledge but also a market place for business, and it is attracting more and more users. Currently there is significant pressure on the data-communications industry to provide solutions that allow everyone to gain access to Internet. Broadband solutions are continuously developed and both local as well as national access networks are being planned and launched. The presently most common method of modem access through a telecommunications network (e.g., the Public Switched Telecommunication Network, PSTN provider) is being replaced by other ways of access with the possibility of higher data rates, e.g., through electric power and cable TV providers.
At the same time, the telecommunications industry is struggling with another battle: that of providing mobility to each and every user. Traditionally, telecommunication has been focused on voice communication. With the increase of data communication however, other demands are arising (e.g., higher data rate transfer), but also new possibilities. Evolutions of mobile systems are presently in a period when more and more packet-based systems will be deployed. Packet switched systems, in contrast to circuit switched systems, have certain advantages in the transfer of data. In a packet switched system, a user uses a transmission resource only when system control signaling or user information is transmitted. In a circuit switched system, a user is allocated a transmission resource continuously, even though no current transfer is active. Circuit switched systems have some obvious advantages in real-time voice communication, since it is difficult to predict the communication. For data communication, it is not as important to predict the transmission resources required, since the demands on delay and delay variations are not as crucial to the communication quality as for voice. It is therefore possible to allow more users onto the transmission resources by allowing usage thereof only when there is something to transmit and leave the channel available for additional users otherwise.
One such system is the packet data evolution of the mobile communication system pursuant to the ETSI GSM specification, called General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). With GPRS, higher bit rates and more users may be allowed than what is possible today, when data communication is deployed on a circuit switched channel. GPRS is a step towards mobility for data communication users, in contrast to GSM, which is optimized for mobility for “traditional” telecommunication users, i.e., real-time voice communication users.
The data-communication run over the telecommunications networks today is usually initiated by an access to an Internet- or a mail server. A user logs on to a distant server and accesses the data-communications network through e.g., modem pools.
The user dials up the modem pool and is therefrom connected to a server, from which access can be made to both local as well as global networks. Browsers such as Microsoft Explorer or Netscape Navigator are used to navigate on the Internet and switch between Internet pages or addresses. Users and institutions usually design their own data objects, or homepages, on an internal or external network that provides personal information or any other kind of information. Once connected to the data network a user may access these data objects by entering the correct address. The address is often selected by combining a node name in the network (e.g. server name) and an arbitrary text string. Typically, it is not trivial to find a desired data object, since the text strings and server names are not obvious.
Addressing in a telecommunications network, e.g., when engaging in a voice communication, is usually performed by entering a telephone number on a User Equipment (UE), such as a mobile telephone. A telephone number is a, world-wide, unique addressing string. A calling party (A-party) dials the addressing string (B-number) to the called party (B-party). Dependent on what type of network the A-party is a subscriber on, the call request is routed through one or several public telecommunication networks to the correct addressee and the communication may begin.
The above principle also applies when a user wishes to connect to the Internet from a computer connected to a telecommunications network. The user connects to a data communications network by dialing a B-number to a modem pool, from which accessing the data-communications network is possible. There are no information or interaction possibilities with the called server other than this access opportunity.
A mobile terminal, or mobile communication device, in current and future mobile communication systems (e.g., GSM and UMTS) typically has the ability to identify its physical location. Location identification is well-known, and can be achieved by any of a number of methods, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,094,168; 6,075,993; 6,058,310; 6,009,091; 6,006,097; 5,952,969; 5,950,137; 5,970,414; and 5,613,205. Such methods include GPS, base-station triangulation, and “cell-belonging” identity. Most location-determining methods rely on data or communication within the PLMN operator (e.g., triangulation) and/or may be restricted by the underlying radio cell planning structure (e.g., cell belonging). Thus, the PLMN operator effectively “owns” the knowledge of a mobile terminal's location, thereby locking out external information providers that would like to directly offer services based on a mobile terminal's location.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,598 to Marsolais discloses a method and system for displaying greetings in a mobile radio communications system. The greetings identify location-based services. The system identifies a plurality of service zones in the system, and transmits predefined services to mobile terminals when located in the service zones. The system transmits, from each base station, local zone profile information to each mobile terminal located in those service zones. Each mobile terminal stores subscriber zone profile information for which that mobile terminal can receive location-based services. The mobile terminal also stores an associated greeting for each zone. The mobile terminal compares transmitted local zone information with the list of stored subscriber zone profile information, and displays a corresponding greeting when a match is found. By storing the associated greeting in the mobile terminal, the signaling of greeting information over the air interface is avoided.
The system described in the '598 patent, and a similar system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,950, are systems in which the “zones” are predefined by the system and are generally dependent upon the base station locations within the system.
An additional problem is that of sending location data (e.g., global coordinates) to a third party, because a third party may be untrustworthy.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a method and system in which the physical location of a mobile terminal can be used to provide specialized, area-specific information to the mobile terminal user. It would also be desirable if the area-specific information is provided independently of the geographic structure of the mobile communication system in which the mobile terminal is operating. It would further be desirable to offer customizable services based on information in addition to the physical location information. It would still further be desirable if the area-specific information can include Internet-based information, such as a web page.